


Aftercare

by JeanJeanAlexender



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Français | French, Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender
Summary: Après que Rick ce soit malencontreusement blessé, Morty est contraint de prendre soin de lui. Mais cette soudaine proximité fait très vite monter la température entre le duo.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 5





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite en collaboration avec Nasty-Art :)

Le vaisseau atterrit lourdement sur le sol du garage. Rick ouvrit la portière d’un coup de pied et sortit avec difficulté, tandis qu’un amas de bouteilles de bières vides s’éparpilla par terre comme un mini-tsunami. Bordel de merde, il s’était mis une sacrée cuite hier soir.

Quelle heure était-il ?

Sans doute assez tôt, le soleil commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez.

Peu importe, il allait probablement comater une bonne partie de la journée pour récupérer de sa gueule de bois. 

Peut-être que plus tard dans l’après-midi il pourrait se regarder un bon film avec Morty. Beth et Jerry s’étaient absentés pour un autre weekend en amoureux à la con et Summer…Summer était sans doute chez un de ces personnages secondaires débiles qui lui sert d’amies.

Titubant jusqu’à son bureau, Rick chercha à allumer la lumière du garage grâce au boitier situé en dessous. Il tâtonnât avec ses doigts et cliqua sur le premier bouton qu’il sentit.

Un bruit métallique retentit mais la lumière ne s’alluma pas.

« Merde…m’suis trompé… » murmura-t-il.

Il appuya sur un deuxième bouton et la pièce s’éclaira enfin. Plaçant une main devant ses yeux, Rick jura lorsque les rayons de lumières frappèrent ses rétines. Son état d’ivresse n’arrangeant rien, et malgré sa vision floue et assombrit, le scientifique entreprit de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il crevait de soif. Mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas que le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Rick dégringola l’escaliers du sous-sol et atterrit violemment par terre. Un énorme craquement se fit entendre et la seconde d’après une douleur aigue parcourus ses nerfs.

« AAAAH BORDEL DE-» Rick serra la mâchoire et agrippa son genou droit.

La douleur faisait un mal de chien, et il lui était impossible de se lever. Il avait sans doute dû ouvrir la trappe par erreur lorsqu’il cherchait le bouton de la lumière.

_Merde quel con !_

Bon il n’avait pas trop le choix.

 _«_ MOOORTYYYY !!! »

*

Allongé sur son lit, Morty profitait du silence qui avait envahi l'espace. La maison était calme, enfin un week-end rien qu'à lui. Rick était parti la veille et à en croire ses motivations, lui aussi ne rentrerai que dans quelques jours.

Morty commençait à tourner en rond. Quelque chose lui manquait... Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Pourtant il avait tout le loisir de dévaliser le frigo, ou encore de regarder la télévision jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il aurait même pu inviter quelques camarades de classe pour jouer aux jeux vidéo et improviser une petite fête à la maison. Bref une liberté totale, dont aurait rêvé tout adolescent de son âge le temps d'un week-end... Mais ça ne lui suffisait plus, il n'avait même pas envie de tout cela. Un sentiment de vide le submergeait peu à peu. L'adolescent s'agaçait et essayait désespérément de comprendre ce qui le tourmentait. C'est vrai quoi, papa et maman n'étaient pas là pour le surveiller ni le gronder, ni Summer pour l'humilier, ni Rick qui-... Morty bloqua et devient soudainement confus. Mais oui, c'est ça ! Rick ! C'est lui qui lui manquait. Saisit par l'émotion, Morty se redressa sur son lit, replia ses deux jambes et enlaça ses genoux contre lui, le regard pensif. Jamais aussi longtemps le scientifique était parti sans lui, mais il y avait autre chose...

Il était malheureux de ne pas être avec lui, tellement que ça lui pourrissait même ses loisirs. Avec l'absence, Morty prit soudainement la mesure de ce qu'il ressentait pour son grand-père.

Ces derniers temps, un sentiment germait dans les tripes de l'adolescent... Un sentiment, qui en grandissant au fil des semaines, était devenu aussi démesuré que cette galaxie nébuleuse, la même qui s'amassait autour d'eux à chacun de leurs voyages. Un sentiment qui n'avait rien à envier aux passions fiévreuses et interdites de ces séries du câble interdimensionnel que matait en permanence Summer. Mais à chaque fois, la confusion, la honte et la peur prenaient le dessus, et Morty finissait toujours par assouvir ses pulsions cachées dans sa chambre, à chaque retour d'aventure ou de moments partagés dans le garage ou devant la télévision. Il se disait que c'était mal, interdit, que peut-être il était malade d'avoir de tels fantasmes. Son attirance pour Rick était un secret bien gardé et il n'avait jamais osé creuser afin de savoir si ce désir pouvait être réciproque. Seulement au fil du temps, ses orgasmes étaient de plus en plus intenses, et il était devenu difficile pour le garçon de se retenir de gémir le nom qui lui venait aux lèvres. Et face à son absence, ce désir avait pris davantage de pouvoir sur sa lucidité, et il redoutait déjà la prochaine rencontre avec le scientifique.

En ce début de matinée, l'ennui lui torturait l'esprit, tout comme ce désir brûlant à l'égard de son grand-père qui venait de refaire surface au fil des heures, accentué par la disparition de celui-ci. Dans un élan paresseux, Morty se laissa glisser de son lit et alla se poster à l'entrée de sa piaule. En parcourant du regard le couloir, soudain il réalisa, animé par un sursaut presque enfantin : Mais si Rick n'est pas là, alors je peux aller faire un tour dans sa chambre ! L'adolescent n'avait jamais osé s'aventurer sur le territoire de Rick sans son autorisation, trop effrayé à l'idée de se faire prendre sans explications valables, car jusqu'à présent son grand-père était toujours dans les parages. Mais c'était le moment parfait pour aller y jeter un œil. Morty s'avança pour franchir l'espace qui séparait leurs deux portes... Pour franchir cette limite qu'il s'était toujours fixée.

Plus le garçon se rapprochait, plus il sentait son cœur frapper violemment contre sa poitrine. Sa main se posa délicatement sur la poignée. Un clic retenti, par chance le scientifique n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte.

Lorsque que le garçon entra, un puissant frisson parcouru tout son corps, provoqué par le parfum de Rick qui planait dans la pièce. L'obscurité, causée par une verrière obstinément close, mariée à la lueur du couloir, faisait danser les particules de poussière devant le regard pétrifié du garçon. Il ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer, seul le lit éclairé par l'entre-ouverture de la porte attira son regard. Morty s'approcha et laissa glisser ses doigts sur le tissu. Les draps étaient froissés et l'oreiller creusé, les couvertures étaient en bataille comme si Rick l'avait quitté il y a quelques heures. La présence de quelques cheveux bleutés témoignait que le lit n'avait effectivement pas été réfectionné.

Morty se glissa dans le lit et agrippa immédiatement l'oreiller afin de plonger son visage à l'intérieur. C’était un mélange entre parfum et sueur, et le garçon sentit son corps réagir immédiatement à l'exquise odeur qui envahissait maintenant son cerveau. Il ne perçu même pas le bruit sourd qui gronda depuis le garage au même moment. Comme un shoot, Morty ferma les yeux et commença à haleter de plus en plus fort. Il reprit son souffle en s'allongeant sur le dos, et glissa ses petites mains sous son t-shirt jaune pour caresser son torse puis son ventre. Il cambrait légèrement son dos, saisissant et griffant légèrement la chair à mesure que son excitation montait et empalait son petit cœur qui vacillait sous l'émotion. Un souffle sucré au goût d'alcool avait envahi sa gorge. Il crut un instant reconnaître l’ardent et profond baiser que Rick lui aurait offert à cet instant précis. Puis il introduit alors ses doigts dans l'élastique de son boxeur, saisissant son sexe douloureux de désir, tant l'odeur du scientifique le rendait dingue, lui donnant la sensation qu'il était juste là, contre lui... Il pouvait presque imaginer son souffle chaud au creux de sa nuque. La caresse des draps lui donnait l'impression que les grandes mains de Rick enlaçaient doucement ses hanches dénudées, et il pensa ensuite à sa verge qui-

« MOOORTYYYY !!! »

Le cri résonna dans toute la maison, se répercutant contre les murs du rez-de-chaussée. Le garçon se releva brusquement, sa gorge saisie d'une violente inhalation teintée d'effroi, accompagnant le mouvement de sursaut. C'était la voix de Rick, ça venait du garage ? Merde ! Il était de retour ? C'était quoi ce hurlement ? Peu importe, sans vraiment réfléchir, Morty compris qu'il devait tâcher de descendre illico. Le gamin quitta précipitamment le lit et réajusta ses vêtements correctement. Il freina sa course en agrippant l'angle de la porte pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, afin de s'assurer de ne n'avoir laisser aucunes traces de son passage et descendis à la hâte. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte du garage et à sa grande surprise, il ne vit personne.

« Euh, Rick ? T'es là ? » Dit le garçon, perplexe.

« Bordel Morty, j'suis en bas ouvre un peu tes yeux et fais marcher ton cerveau ! »

Morty s'approcha de la trappe, et quand il vit Rick au sol, il se dépêcha de descendre l'escalier.

« Rick ! Oh la vache, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu vas bien ? »

_*_

« Oui je pète la forme Morty, ça s’voit pas ! » dit Rick en roulant des yeux « allez aide-moi plutôt à me lever. »

Il tendit le bras pour agripper l'épaule du garçon. Celui-ci plaça maladroitement sa main autour de sa taille et puisa dans le peu de force qu'il avait pour soutenir son grand-père.

Avec l'aide de Morty comme béquille il réussit à monter l'étroit escalier, manquant tout de même de tomber en arrière à quelques reprises.

Bon sang, ce gosse n'avait donc aucuns muscles !

« À gauche Morty, gauche ! Non l'autre gauche...ok pose moi là »

Rick s'affala dans le canapé en grognant.

« Bon écoute, c'est très important. » dit-il sérieusement « Tu vas aller dans la cuisine et ouvrir le frigo, il y a un compartiment avec écrit ‘ _Rick, ne pas toucher’… »_

« Ok mais pourq-»

« Ecoute-moi j'ai dit ! » le coupa Rick « dans ce compartiment il y a un sachet marron, prends-le et apporte-le-moi. »

Morty acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

En attendant Rick s'allongea de tout son long, posant la tête sur l'accoudoir et plaçant sa jambe blessée bien à plat. 

Morty revint Avec le sachet et le lui tendit.

« Ooh ouais bébé, génial! » S'enthousiasma-t-il

Il vit du coin de l’œil le garçon triturer nerveusement le bout de son t-shirt, en l'observant ouvrir le sachet.

« Rick! mais… » souffla le garçon, en fixant tour à tour son grand-père et la bouteille de vodka qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Bè quoi ? » Dit le scientifique nonchalamment.

« Tu as dit que c'était important ! j-je pensais que c'était pour te soigner, ou je sais pas moi...po-pour soulager la dou- »

« Ça vaaa- ** _rot_** -aaa. C’est juste un p’tit remontant. Et puis ça sert à rien que j’prenne des antidouleurs, ils seront sans doute pas très efficace vu la quantité d'alcool que j'ai dans le sang. Alors relax Morty. » Dit Rick, en débouchant la bouteille.

Il fourra le goulot dans sa bouche et bu cul sec.

Cela ne plu visiblement pas à l'adolescent, qui le stoppa après quelques gorgées.

« O-ok stop maintenant… ç-ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

Le scientifique n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque Morty lui repris la bouteille.

Il était depuis longtemps habitué à ce que le garçon surveille sa consommation d'alcool et lui mettent des barrières quand il le fallait.

À vrai dire, s’il n'était pas là pour le freiner, Rick serait sans doute déjà mort d'un coma éthylique à l'heure qu'il est.

Morty était en quelque sorte son ange gardien, sa bonne étoile, le dernier fil qui le raccrochait à cette misérable existence qui était la sienne.

« Bon ! » dit Rick, en reprenant ses esprits « Viens par ici Morty, approche. » Dit-il en faisant signe au garçon. 

Morty le regarda, perplexe.

« Approche j'te dis ! » s’agaça le scientifique. 

L'adolescent s'avança et Rick lui agrippa la main.

« Grimpe Morty, grimpe sur moi vas-y ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Attends quoi ? »

« Allez grimpe ! » Rick tira Morty vers lui.

Déséquilibré, le garçon n’eut d'autre choix que de placer ses genoux de part et d’autre de son grand-père et d’agripper le dossier du canapé pour ne pas tomber sur son torse.

« Ok, alors maintenant tu dois t’accroupir au-dessus de moi Morty, comme si tu voulais couler un bronze, du style _asian squat_ Morty ! »

«Mais R-Rick… »

« Fais vite Morty, faut pas que mon muscle se refroidisse, alors vas-y ! » le pressa Rick.

Le garçon s'exécuta malgré la gêne et l'incompréhension.

« Parfait. Laisse-moi juste le temps de… »

Rick posa sa main sur sa ceinture et défie sa boucle.

« Q-q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Lança Morty en écarquillant les yeux.

Rick retira entièrement sa ceinture et il dû pour cela soulevez légèrement son bassin, manquant de peu d’effleurer les fesses de l'adolescent.

Il observa le visage rouge du garçon fixer le morceau de cuir.

Seigneur, ce gosse était vraiment une boule de nerf ambulante ! A la moindre situation inhabituelle il se mettait instantanément à rougir comme une tomate. 

« Relax Morty, je vais pas te frapper avec » grogna le scientifique. « Bon alors écoute-moi bien, je veux que tu te places au niveau de mon genou, et à mon signale que tu l'écrases de tout ton poids, c’est compris ?! »

« Que je l'écrase avec-avec mes hum…mes- »

« Oui avec tes fesses Morty ! Bon sang pourquoi je t'aurais demandé de te mettre dans cette position sinon ! »

Le garçon soupira puis obéi. Il recula en arrière à la manière d’un crabe, et se plaça au-dessus du genou de Rick.

« R-Rick je suis pas sûr que ce genre de méthode soit très…médicale. Et puis je devrais pas plutôt le faire avec mes mains ? Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital. Et si ton os était cassé ? En l'écrasant ça aggrav-»

« Non mais tu me prends pour un débu- ** _rot_** -tant ou quoi ! Et puis t'as vu comment tu m'as porté dans l'escalier, t'as aucune putain de force dans les bras Morty. Je sais c’que je fais ok, mon genou est simplement déboité pas cassé ! Et pour info les médecins sont qu'une bande de gens prétentieux qui portent des blouses blanches et accrochent dans leur cabinet un bout de papier avec leur nom écrit dessus qu'ils appellent ensuite diplôme ! Alors non, on ne va pas à l'hôpital Morty. » pesta Rick avant de plier sa ceinture en deux et de la mettre dans sa bouche.

« Oui mais-»

« A ‘on si’nale ! » lança-t-il les dents serrés « un…zeu…twoi ! »

Morty s’exécuta une nouvelle fois et se laissa tomber de tout son poids.

« GNNNNNHH !!! » un râle étouffé s’échappa de la gorge du scientifique et par réflexe il agrippa la première chose à proximité, à savoir, l’une des cuisses de Morty.

Bordel de merde, peut-être qu’il aurait dû prendre des antidouleurs finalement. Certes ils n’auraient pas été 100% efficace, mais quand même…

« R-Rick…ta main…tu me fait mal… »

Rick entrouvrit les yeux. Son regard groggy se posa machinalement sur la cuisse de Morty.

Il n’avait pas remarqué à quel point il avait enfoncé ses doigts dans la chaire du garçon.

Il relâcha sa prise, et, un bref instant, se demanda si cela allait lui laisser une marque à travers son pantalon. Pour une raison inconnue cette pensée le fit sourire intérieurement.

Oui…ça allait surement laisser une marque.

Rick était clairement sur le point de s’évanouir. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la douleur, ou peut-être à cause de l’alcool, il ne savait pas trop.

Il sentit sa ceinture tomber de sa bouche à mesure que ses muscles se relâchait.

Il posa une dernière fois son regard sur Morty, et la dernière chose qu’il perçu fut son visage rouge écarlate.

Était-ce lui où le garçon venait de gémir juste à l’instant ?

Rick n’eut pas le temps de poursuivre sa pensée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui et tout devint noir…

*

Dans un élan de panique, Morty agrippa Rick par le col pour le secouer violement. Aucune réaction n'en résultait, il n'était plus là. Seule sa respiration devenue plus apaisée, accompagnée de légers ronflements, suite au pic de douleur, parvint à rassurer Morty qui tentait désespérément de retrouver son calme.

Il ne pleuvait plus. Un rayon de soleil avait traversé la baie vitrée, et il éclairait à présent la pièce d’une lumière matinale plutôt douce et chaleureuse. La rumeur de la ville ne lui parvenait plus qu'à peine. Le cliquetis de la pendule du salon résonnait en une mélodie confuse, et Morty aurait tout donner à cet instant pour arrêter la course du temps, afin d'inscrire ce moment privilégié avec Rick dans l'éternité de l'Univers.

Une fois son calme retrouvé, dans un élan de bienveillance, le garçon se releva légèrement, de manière à atteindre et palper le genou blessé, qu'il venait d'écraser sous ses ordres. Il saisit avec une infinie délicatesse l'articulation, afin de la mouvoir graduellement et de s'assurer ainsi de l'efficacité du geste de secours effectué. Malgré la violence du choc, il ne sentit aucuns craquements, le mouvement était plutôt fluide et régulier, il ne semblait pas y avoir de lésions et les muscles s'avéraient s'être détendus. Décidément, même dans la précipitation et un sang saturé d'alcool, Rick savait comment réagir pour se sortir de toutes situations. 

Hormis l'agitation du scientifique qui avait stressé le garçon, la position dans laquelle il se retrouvais à présent avec son grand-père le troubla tout autant.

L'expression de son visage était toute aussi pétrifiée qu'à l'entrée de la chambre de Rick une demi-heure plus tôt. Morty desserra ses doigts doucement afin de les mouvoir à présent en caresses tendres autour du membre endolori, jusqu'à remonter le long de la cuisse du scientifique. Son regard était fasciné et ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouvertes.

Porté par cette impulsion presque incontrôlable, Morty décrispa tout son corps, et laissa aller les muscles de ses jambes afin de se reposer à nouveau sur son grand-père. Sauf qu'en ne prêtant aucune attention à son mouvement, le garçon se retrouva à califourchon pile sur l'entre jambe de Rick. 

Un puissant frisson affola tous ses sens, déjà troublé par ce rapprochement inattendu auquel il n'avait jamais eu droit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il ne put retenir un second petit gémissement, provoqué par le contact de son sexe contre le sien à travers le tissu, qu'il essaya, dans un geste désespéré, d'étouffer en posa sa main sur sa bouche. 

Il voulait s'approprier son torse, ses mains, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, sa queue, ne rien laisser pour les autres, ni Unity, ni aucuns autre aliens ou humains qui peuplaient leur misérable dimension.

Rick dormait toujours, il semblait profondément léthargique. 

Tout comme l'interdit de la chambre, Morty savais que c'était l'unique occasion pour assouvir les fantasmes qui le ravageaient depuis des semaines. Qui plus est, avec l'intensité des émotions éprouvée sur le lit de Rick, le garçon brûlait d'excitation, et le contact de leurs parties finissait d'achever l'adolescent. En temps normal, Morty aurait laisser son grand-père dormir tranquillement, il l'aurait simplement couvert et ajusté sa tête avec un ou deux coussins, puis aurait sagement attendu son réveil. Mais avec le puissant mélange du parfum et de la chaleur corporelle de Rick, auquel il était au plus près, c'était là le combo mortel pour Morty qui transgressa une deuxième fois les barrières qui s'était désespérément fixées.

Morty posa délicatement ses deux mains sur le torse de Rick, se cambra légèrement, afin de s'ajuster parfaitement, et commença à frotter sa verge contre celle du scientifique qu'il pouvait sentir à travers son pantalon. La vache, elle semblait énorme, et cette constatation aiguisa davantage l'émoi du garçon, qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était divin, et son érection ne tarda pas à arriver à son apogée. 

Puis il glissa sa main droite sous son t-shirt, qu'il remonta légèrement, dévoilant son ventre. Sa peau était laiteuse et parcourue du relief de ses frissons. Il esquissa un léger sourire de satisfaction, teintée d'extase.

Il accrocha le tissu jaune à l'aide de ses dents, afin de garder son abdomen dévoilé, qui remuait sensuellement au rythme de ses mouvements et de sa respiration de plus en plus haletante. Sa main maintenant libre se glissa avec l'autre sous le pull du scientifique. Elles effleurèrent une peau plutôt ferme et se frayèrent un passage à travers les contours harmonieux de muscles abdominaux subtilement dessinés, puis remontèrent jusqu'à ses tétons que le garçon malaxait sensiblement du bout de ses doigts, pendant qu'il continuait les vas et vient de son bassin.

Morty peinait à respirer avec le tissu dans sa bouche et manqua de s'étouffer avec, alors il retira ses mains afin d'enlever son t-shirt qu'il laissa choir au sol.

Il glissa à présent ses doigts dans l'élastique de son short, fermant ses yeux et se mordant les lèvres. Le contact de Rick, le mélange de sueur et d'alcool, la chaleur corporelle fébrile, ajoutés à la friction sur son sexe lui provoquèrent une érection presque douloureusement insupportable. Jamais de sa vie d'adolescent il n'eut une trique aussi énorme, et il sentait dans son bas ventre son orgasme grandir de plus en plus.

Il écarta un peu plus les cuisses, afin de sentir les parties de Rick davantage contre lui, la bouche ouverte laissant aller souffles et gémissements qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir. Ses doigts empoignèrent la blouse du scientifique. Il accéléra le rythme. Puis transporté par l'ivresse de l'orgasme, il saisit les deux mains de Rick, afin de les remonter à la hauteur de ses fesses. Il crevait d'envie qu'à cet instant précis, son grand père empoigne la rondeur délicieuse de celles-ci. Morty ne put retenir le nom de Rick qu'il gémi entre ses lèvres. Le son résonna dans toute la pièce. Son boxer se souilla de sperme, et le garçon fut saisi de plusieurs spasmes violents. 

Rick n'avait toujours pas rouvert ses yeux.

Il lui en fallait plus, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là...

Morty se redressa juste assez afin de se laisser glisser, pour venir s'agenouiller à côté du canapé. A cette hauteur, il pouvait parfaitement contempler tout le haut du corps de Rick. Il commença par plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux bleutés du scientifique. Morty avait toujours été fasciné par cette délicieuse couleur qui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraitre, lui donnait un côté irrésistiblement sexy. Tout comme sa chevelure désordonnée, qu'il imaginait souvent empoigner au moment de l'orgasme.

Puis ses doigts glissèrent le long de son visage pour effleurer sa bouche. Au contact de celle-ci, Morty se lécha les lèvres. Il crevait d'envie d'y goûter. D'un geste doux et subtil, il pivota la tête de Rick vers lui. Immédiatement, le garçon embrassa sa lèvre inférieure, qu'il mordit légèrement avant de la lécher. Il entama l'esquisse d'un baisé fougueux, mais Rick étant toujours inconscient, sa langue se heurta à ses dents.

Il se recula presque déçu.

Puis Morty posa son regard plus bas encore. Il se déplaça un peu plus vers la droite et posa sa main sur l'entre jambe de Rick. Il pouvait sentir une légère raideur. Il continua alors de malaxer le sexe du scientifique à travers son pantalon, resserrant ses doigts pour le saisir davantage. A cet instant, Morty eu à nouveau une érection. Il continua ses caresses, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il sente la verge de Rick réagir. Bon sang elle était juste énorme. Et à présent, il la voulait autant dans sa bouche que dans son petit cul.

Rick ayant déjà défait sa ceinture, l'accès était facilité pour le jeune garçon. Morty hésita un instant, mais ne résista pas bien longtemps. C'était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Morty commença à défaire le bouton. Et c'est à cet instant que Rick se réveilla en sursaut _._

***

Une fois de plus il se retrouvait dans cette pièce étrange qui s’étendait à perte de vu.

Le sol et le plafond se confondait, on ne distinguait ni le haut ni le bas et comme toujours cette silhouette familière se tenait là, debout à l’attendre.

Du marron en haut, du jaune au milieu et du bleu en bas. Voilà de quoi était composée la silhouette. De ces trois couleurs diffusent et floue.

Et chaque fois, il ne pouvait s’empêchait de s’en approcher. Il était hypnotisé, envouté par sa forme.

Il se plaçait devant elle et la contemplait. C’était comme une aura brillante, un spectre lumineux.

Il plaçait alors ses bras autour d’elle et l’étreignait.

Il fermait les yeux et se laissait envelopper par elle.

C’était doux et chaud. Il se sentait tellement bien comme ça. Il avait l’impression de flotter, d’être dans un cocon.

Il la reconnaissait…cette sensation. Celle qu’il éprouvait depuis un moment. Celle qu’il n’arrivait pas à oublier, qui était là en permanence.

C’était la sensation qu’il redoutait quand il était avec lui.

La même qu’il avait ressenti hier soir avant de partir se bourrer la gueule.

Oui, il avait dû partir.

Pour pas qu’elle l’envahisse.

Pour pas qu’il dérape.

Pour pas faire le con.

Fallait qu’il parte.

Alors il était parti.

Partit pour lui.

Partit à cause de lui.

Partit pour pas lui faire des choses.

Des choses qu’il ne fallait pas.

Des choses qui dérapent.

Des choses avec ses mains.

Ses mains à lui.

Ses mains qui dérapent.

Ses mains sur lui.

En lui.

Il veut être en lui.

Sur lui.

Au-dessus de lui.

Il le veut lui.

Lui et sa bouche. 

Son cou.

Son torse.

Son ventre.

Ses cuisses.

Ses jambes.

Son entre-jambe.

Son corps tout entier.

Il le désir tant.

Tellement.

Tout le temps.

Ardemment.

_Hard-amant._

Son amant.

Et il bande.

Il bande dure.

Il bande pour lui.

A cause de lui.

Mais il ne faut pas.

Il ne faut pas faire ce genre de choses.

Vaut mieux partir.

Alors il était parti, hier soir, pour se bourrer la gueule, avant de déraper, avant de faire le con, avant de lui faire des choses avec ses mains, avant de faire des choses qu’il ne fall-

« NON, je dois partir ! »

Rick se redressa brusquement en criant.

La respiration haletante, il fixa droit devant lui, l’air confus et les yeux injecté de sang.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits il tourna la tête lentement et vit Morty à côté de lui.

Le garçon le fixait de ses grands yeux, le visage complètement rouge, la bouche entrouverte, une expression de stupeur plaqué sur le visage.

Mais qu’est-ce qu’il foutait par terre d’ailleurs ? Et pourquoi diable n’avait-il pas de t-shirt !

Le regard du scientifique fut naturellement attiré par le torse du garçon et ses petits tétons parfaitement roses qui- _Arrête pense pas à ça, pense pas à ça…fait pas l’con !_

Rick se racla la gorge, et détourna subtilement le regard.

« Hum…heu…il faisait un peu chaud alors je hum… » balbutia le garçon, sans finir sa phrase. Il s’empressa de ramasser son haut pour le remettre.

S’il avait été attentif, Rick aurait remarqué que la température était au contraire plutôt fraiche à cause de la récente averse. Mais heureusement pour le garçon, le scientifique était trop occupé à tenter d’empêcher des images obscènes d’envahir son esprit, pour prêter attention à cette excuse plus que bizarre.

« J’ai…j’ai dormi longtemps ? » demanda Rick pour changer de sujet. Il se gratta la tête tout en tentant de déchiffrer l’heure de la pendule accrochée plus loin. 

Mais avant même d’attendre sa réponse, il fut interpelé par quelque chose et baissa la tête.

Bizarre…il se rappelait avoir défait sa ceinture, mais pas d’avoir ouvert son pantalon.

Rick tourna la tête vers Morty.

Morty regarda Rick.

Rick regarda son pantalon, puis Morty.

Morty regarda le pantalon de Rick, puis Rick.

Les deux se fixèrent un instant.

«C-c-c’est pas ce que tu crois ! » s’écria le garçon paniqué « J’étais juste…hum…enfaite…il y avait un hum…une-une bête ! oui, une bête et elle était sur toi donc-donc je l’ai enlevé ! Euh-e-elle allait rentrer dans ton pantalon ! »

Bégaya-t-il rapidement.

« Rick c-c-crois-moi ! j’te jure que c’est vrai. J’ai rien fait de mal, promis. C’était une bête ! Il y avait une bête sur toi et je l’ai juste enlevé ! c’était pas-»

« Wow, wow, wow, Morty, du calme bonhomme ! » dit Rick en posant une main sur son épaule. Le scientifique était plus préoccupé par l’état hystérique du garçon que par l’explication étrange qu’il venait de donner.

Merde quoi, on aurait dit que le gosse était presque à deux doigts de pleurer.

« Rick…c-crois-moi, je dis la vérité. C’est pas ce que tu cr- »

« Relaxe Morty, j’te crois ok. Je n’allais pas te gronder tu sais. » dit Rick calmement.

Il remonta par reflexe sa main posée sur son épaule, pour venir caresser sa joue.

Elle était si douce.

Morty soupira légèrement à son contacte et sembla se calmer.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que l’adolescent faisait ce genre de mini-crise de panique sorti de nul part. Il était parfois difficile de comprendre pourquoi Morty se mettait dans de tels états, mais Rick savait que la meilleure chose à faire dans ces cas-là était de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bien.

Morty était un grand angoissé de nature, mais parfois le scientifique se demandait si cela n’était pas également dû à sa famille. Être constamment ignoré par ses proches et recevoir peu de soutien de leur part ne devait pas trop aider à développer la confiance en soi.

Et Rick était sans doute le pire en matière d’éducation.

Morty fit un léger mouvement de la tête et s’appuya sur la paume de Rick.

Celui-ci ne put s’empêcher de sourire intérieurement et penser que le garçon ressemblait à un chat.

_Adorable._

Il chassa cette soudaine pensée et retira sa main. 

Morty se racla la gorge.

« Hum…tu veut que hum…je t’apporte de l’eau ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais j’veux bien. »

Maintenant qu’il y pensait, il ne s’était pas hydraté depuis hier.

Morty se releva et s’éloigna.

Rick pivota pour s’assoir normalement, grognant un peu de douleur lorsqu’il bougea son genou blessé. 

En le touchant il pouvait sentir que celui-ci était légèrement enflée.

Afin de voir au mieux où en était les _dégâts_ , Rick entreprit d’enlever son pantalon.

Une fois en caleçon, il pouvait clairement voir la zone rouge et gonflé qui entourait son genou.

Morty arriva avec un grand verre d’eau et un petit sandwich dans une assiette.

« Tiens je t’ai fait-» le garçon se stoppa un instant, braqua son regard sur les jambes nues de son grand-père puis se racla la gorge « hum…je t’ai fait un encas, je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être faim. » fini t-il par dire en tendant le tout à Rick.

Le scientifique pris une gorgée d’eau et croqua dans le sandwich à pleine dents.

« Oh bordel, t’est le meilleurs Morty, je crevais de faim ! » dit-il en engloutissant littéralement le sandwich confiture-beurre de cacahuète en quatre bouchées. Son préféré.

« De-de rien… » répondit timidement l’adolescent avec un petit sourire. Morty remarqua l’état inquiétant du genou de Rick.

« Oh mais, c’est tout gonflé ! Il faut mettre de la glace. »

« Nan, t’inqui- ** _rot_** -ète, ça va aller. Juste un peu de repos et un bon film suffira. » Rick déposa sur la table basse l’assiette et le verre vide, puis s’installa confortablement dans le canapé.

« Passe-moi la télécommande Morty. »

« Rick, je suis sérieux, tu devrais mettre quelque chose dessus »

« J’tai dit que c’était pas la p-»

« Attends, j’ai une idée ! » le coupa le garçon en se précipitant à l’étage.

Rick grogna.

Morty redescendit aussitôt avec un tube entre les mains.

« Tada ! » s’exclama le garçon.

« C’est quoi cette merde encore » pesta Rick.

« C’est une crème pour soulager ton genou ! » souffla Morty.

Morty s’agenouilla devant lui, ouvrir le tube et pressa un peu de crème dans le creux de sa main.

Rick n’eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. Le garçon posa ses mains sur son genou et commença à masser.

Il fronça les sourcils au début à cause de la douleur puis se relaxa peu à peu…et oh mon dieu, les mains de ce gosse étaient tellement douces.

« Mmmh…ouais…appuis un peu plus fort… juste là…mmh, ouais bébé continue comme ça. »

Les mains de Morty étaient divines. Chaque caresse, chaque mouvement plongeait Rick dans un état de relaxation profond.

Tout son corps se relâchait…tout, à l’exception d’une chose qui elle commençait à durcir dangereusement. 

_Oh bordel…_

***

La gueule de bois n'était jamais une phase agréable. Même après des années de murges régulières et récurrentes, malgré les mises en gardes bienveillantes de son petit-fils, Rick aurait pu devenir plus résistant, presque immunisé, mais tout au contraire, il finissait avec un mal de crâne à s'en taper la tête contre les murs, qui plus est, doublé à présent d'une douleur qui lui irradiait toute la jambe, mais qui déjà s'apaisait au premier contact des doigts du garçon.

Morty releva les yeux pour laisser son regard prendre quelques secondes la lumière du soleil qui planait dans le salon. Cette douce lueur donnait un éclat presque nacré dans la chevelure de Rick, et plongeait la pièce dans une ambiance à la fois intime et presque irréelle. Les couleurs dansaient dans l'espace, comme l'émoi dans le cœur de l'adolescent. Puis il se concentra à nouveau sur l'exécution du mouvement de ses doigts quand il senti la texture de la pommade se transformer lentement.

Sous l'effet du massage, la crème devint légèrement chaude et glissait à présent presque comme un lubrifiant. Morty se délectait à l'écoute des différentes émotions exprimées par Rick, tantôt de douleur, tantôt et de bien-être, en fonction des variations d'appuis des mains du garçon. Le contact sur la peau de Rick avec la solution visqueuse provoqua des frissons incisifs qui remontaient le long des bras de l'adolescent, parfaitement perceptibles avec le reflet du rayonnement solaire sur sa peau, n'échappant aucunement à l'observation de Rick, qui n'avait pas lâcher du regard le garçon.

Le scientifique savourait lui aussi des différentes expressions et réactions de l'adolescent, à la fois excité et troublé par tant de lascivité. Depuis quand Morty avait-il un don tactile si sensuel ? Presque féminin, il ravageait les sens du scientifique qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir.

Morty fermait les yeux par instant, et ses doigts effectuaient des mouvements circulaires plutôt précis et emprunts de douceur et d'habileté. Puis parfois il s'éloignait de la zone blessée, laissant courir ses doigts légèrement sur le haut de sa cuisse, et quand le garçon rouvrait ses yeux, il aurait presque pu dévorer sa peau du regard et du creux de ses mains.

Rick semblait soudainement désarmé face à la tendresse avide de l'adolescent. Son sang affluait de plus en plus dans son bas ventre et ça en devenait presque hors de contrôle.

Il esquissa un mouvement du bras, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, afin de dissimuler son érection persistante. Mais sa main tremblante avait peine à raccrocher le pan de sa blouse pour le ramener sur son entrejambe. La résonnance du mouvement et du froissement du tissu attisa la curiosité de Morty qui releva lentement son regard, pour se poser sur l'énorme bosse qui déformait le boxer de Rick. A cette découverte, l'adolescent rougit en écarquillant les yeux, puis inconsciemment se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Rick se crispa de honte et tenta de s'expliquer :

\- "Morty je-... c-c'est c'est pas c-..."

L'adolescent se releva précipitamment et posa son index sur les lèvres de son grand-père pour le faire taire immédiatement. Rick ne manifesta aucune protestation et se tue aussitôt au mouvement autoritaire du garçon, les yeux teintés de stupéfaction.

A cet instant, absolument plus rien ne pouvait contenir cette tension sexuelle insoutenable. Morty se posa lentement à califourchon sur les cuisses du scientifique. Rick serra ses dents et ferma les yeux. Il agrippa violemment le tissu du canapé alors que Morty glissait ses deux mains sur le col de sa blouse pour l'empoigner et rapprocher son visage du sien. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient et ruisselaient sur les tempes de Rick, alors que la peau de Morty continuait de se teinter d'un vermillon presque sanglant.

La langue de Morty caressa doucement le contour de la bouche de Rick, qui entrouvrit alors les lèvres. L'ambiguïté pesante laissait maintenant place à une émotion plus difficile à supporter.

Et les Ricks étaient tellement mauvais pour résister.

Dans un élan fiévreusement sauvage, ils échangèrent pleinement un baiser langoureux au goût d'alcool, tout en dents, en possessivité et en excitation, teinté de cette frustration mutuelle retenue depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps. Les bouches s'ouvraient, leurs nez se frôlaient, les langues se mêlaient dans une danse endiablée. Rick glissa sa main droite sur le haut du crâne de l'adolescent, afin d'agripper brutalement ses boucles brunes. Morty gémi sensuellement à la sensation de cette douleur qui était presque divine, et un violent frisson électrisa le garçon quand il senti son autre main malaxer sans ménagements la rondeur de ses fesses, enfonçant presque ses doigts dans la chair sensible. Dans un élan brusque, avec toute la force de son bras, Rick emporta le bassin de Morty contre le sien, qu'il suréleva légèrement, mimant le mouvement d'une pénétration profonde. Le garçon tressauta en couinant. Les doigts du scientifique se dénouèrent des mèches de la chevelure brune, pour doucement enlacer la nuque de Morty, afin de lui prodiguer une série de baisers et de suçons, puis quelques morsures, qui provoquèrent un intense gémissement du garçon.

Tremblant d'un désir considérable, Morty posa son front contre celui de Rick, tous deux haletants et en sueur. L'adolescent abaissa son regard plus bas et glissa sa main sur l'entre jambes du scientifique. Il saisit la verge épaisse à travers le tissu, se délectant de son calibre et de sa vigueur qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel acteur porno. Morty crevait d'envie de l'avaler dans sa bouche, peut-être même jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

Il tira sur l'élastique du caleçon de Rick, afin de lui ordonner de le retirer immédiatement. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de sucer une queue de toute sa vie. Son grand père s'exécuta sans attendre, et rapidement son sexe rigide et humide se dressa entre ses cuisses. Sa verge était chaude, saturée de sang et toute prête à cracher sa semence. Morty s'était déjà laissé glisser pour s'agenouiller et s'ajuster parfaitement. Rick ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, il suivait chaque mouvement du gamin avec une grande avidité.

Morty se pencha, la saisi dans sa main et la prit goulûment dans sa bouche. Rick lâcha un râle en fermant brièvement les yeux, en renversant sa tête en arrière.

«Oh bordeeeel !... » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix exceptionnellement rauque.

L'adolescent enlaçait sa petite langue contre sa verge puis à nouveau l'engloutie, afin de la pomper en alternant, avec habileté, vigueur et mouvements plus lents et profonds, manquant par instant de régurgiter quand il l'enfonçait tout au fond de sa petite gorge. Rick glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure du garçon, pour accompagner le mouvement, ce qui l'excita davantage. Puis Morty lécha sans pudeur, le regardant droit dans les yeux, la bouche béante, et sa langue toute sortie qu'il laissa remonter lentement sur toute la longueur du membre, jusqu'à son extrémité qu'il aspira doucement, puis enveloppant le gland de ses lèvres. Rick haletait et gémissait, incapable d'agir, les yeux presque révulsés.

Bordel ce gosse était en train de lui tailler la meilleure pipe de l'Univers.

Les sons de succion résonnaient dans toute la pièce. Le scientifique glissa la phalange de son index dans sa bouche, qu'il léchait et mordait au fur et à mesure que montait son orgasme. Il fut brutalement pris par l'envie irrépressible de lui jouir dans la gueule.

Mais c'est à cet instant que Morty fit lentement sortir la queue de Rick de sa bouche. Le scientifique regarda alors avec une infinie frustration les lèvres du garçon s'éloigner, boursouflées et humides, dégoulinantes de salive et de liquide séminal, que Morty essuya avec le haut de sa main puis lécha ensuite doucement avec satisfaction. Rick était sur le point de protester. Mais son élan fut vite coupé par l'expression du garçon qui le regardait intensément dans les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, l'adolescent, comblé de l'avoir bien allumé, dit soudain :

« Maintenant baise moi. »

_*_

Rick laissa échapper un long souffle rauque, le regard toujours rivé sur le garçon.

Ces trois petits mots que venait de prononcer Morty eurent l’effet d’une bombe sur lui.

Et ce fut l’ultime déclic.

« Lève-toi. » dit-il d’une voix grave.

Le garçon frissonna et se leva lentement, mordillant par la même occasion sa lèvre inférieur.

« Pose tes mains sur le dossier et met tes genoux ici. » ordonna le scientifique, en se levant rapidement pour laisser la place à Morty.

Le garçon s’exécuta, plaçant ses genoux sur le canapé, les pieds pendant dans le vide et s’appuyant sur le dossier.

Morty lui faisant à présent dos, Rick agrippa soudain le garçon par l’arrière, le serrant contre lui et plaçant ses propres genoux à côté de ceux du garçon.

Il rapprocha sa tête de son oreille, la calant dans le creux de son cou, et, tendrement suçota son lobe, titillant la chaire de celui-ci avec le bout de sa langue.

Le garçon laissa échapper un soupir qui ravi le scientifique.

« C’est pas bien ça, Morty… » susurra-t-il « tu joues à un p’tit jeu très dangereux tu l’sais ça… » lentement, Rick fit descendre ses deux mains vers la fermeture éclair de l’adolescent et entreprit d’enlever son pantalon.

« T’as pas arrêté de me chauffer toute l’après-midi…toute la putain d’après-midi… » le garçon souleva l’une après l’autre ses jambes pour laisser passer le jeans.

« T’as eu c’que tu voulais mmh ? t’as réussi à me faire bander comme un taureau et maintenant t’es content hein ? » la voix de Rick se faisait de plus en plus grave et prédatrice.

« T’as même pas idée dans quoi tu t’es embarqué Morty…t’es dedans jusqu’au cou. » continua t-il, en remontant l’une de ses mains entre les cuisses du garçon, lentement, presque comme un effleurement, tout en prenant bien soin d’éviter tout contact avec son sexe, que l’on pouvait voir déformer le tissu de son boxeur.

Oui…Rick voulait le laisser se languir.

Morty attendrait, comme lui avait attendu si longtemps ce moment. Il fallait qu’il supplie, qu’il crève de désir, et là, et seulement là, Rick lui donnerait ce qu’il veut.

Le scientifique tira l’élastique de son boxeur et l’enleva.

Seul le t-shirt jaune du garçon subsistait.

Rick colla son basin à celui de Morty, faisant sa queue toucher la peau délicate de ses fesses.

Bon sang, ce qu’il aimait l’avoir tout contre lui. Il était si chaud, si doux, si frêle…

Il l’enlaça plus fortement tout en glissant ses deux mains sous son t-shirt, parcourant son petit buste de ses doigts. 

« Tu sais pas c’que tu m’a fait Morty mmh ? oh, non t’en as aucun idée…j’ai tellement envie de toi bébé…j’ai qu’une envie c’est de te dévorer… » grogna Rick en mordillant une fois de plus le lobe du garçon.

Morty se contentait depuis tout à l’heure de recevoir ses paroles et ses caresses, les yeux clos, la respiration haletante, le corps tremblant de désir et Rick adorait cela.

Il adorait voir le garçon si malléable entre ses bras.

Rick incurva sa tête de quelques degrés, juste assez pour que ses lèvres atteignent la nuque de Morty. Il ne fit que les poser, sentant au bout de celles-ci les petits points irréguliers de la peau du garçon, causé par les frissons.

Il huma son parfum en exaltant par le nez, et sa queue palpita.

Se décollant ensuite de Morty, Rick se retira du canapé pour rapidement se mettre à genou par terre, le visage pile devant ses fesses.

« R-Rick…qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda l’adolescent avec gêne, en pivotant légèrement pour voir ce que fabriquait son grand-père. 

« Chuuut bébé…reste tranquille. » murmura t-il en attrapant des deux mains la chair tendre et rebondi. 

Elles tenaient parfaitement dans ses larges paumes, comme si elles avaient été faites pour lui.

« Attends…Rick…non, fait pas ça c’est trop gênant… »

Le scientifique ne préta absolument pas attention à la remarque du garçon.

Il l’écarta de ses pouces et plongea sa langue sur le parfait petit orifice rose.

« Ah ! Ri-»

Morty se cambra involontairement et Rick sentit une petite main agripper sa tête. 

« Non…fait pas ç-anh ! »

Malgré ses protestations, le garçon ne semblait pas vouloir le repousser tant que cela, et de petits gémissements commençaient à glisser entre ses lèvres.

Le scientifique fit tourner la pointe de sa langue dans le sens des aiguilles d’une montre, puis, il la plaqua entièrement sur l’orifice, pour exercer une plus forte pression, et remonta la raie tout du long, ce qui ne manqua pas d’arracher un grognement à Morty.

« hmm, t’aime ça hien ? te faire lécher le cul par grand-père… » dit Rick avec un sourire mesquin, avant de mordiller la fesses droite du garçon.

Il déposa une série de baiser hardent sur sa peau, caressant sensuellement ses hanches, l’arrière de ses cuisses, et la chair tendre de son ventre. 

« Rick… »

Morty se retourna légèrement vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants.

« Je sais que tu à hâte d’écarter les cuisses pour papy, mais sois patient. » dit le scientifique en posant une main sur son dos, pour forcer le garçon à se remettre dans sa position initiale.

Rick sortit un petit tube de sa blouse, avant de l’enlever et la laisser tomber par terre.

Il se releva ensuite, debout, une vue plongeante sur le petit cul dénudé de Morty, mis le tube dans sa bouche pour libérer ses mains et relever les manches de son pull jusqu’à ses coudes, puis repris l’objet, l’ouvrit et pressa sur son majeur et son annulaire la substance translucide qu’il contenait. 

Il posa sa main gauche à plat, sur le bas du dos de Morty.

« C-c-c’est quoi ? » demanda le garçon après avoir entendu le bruit du bouchon se refermer.

« Chut, relaxe Morty, c’est rien…ça va juste t’aider à avoir moins mal, ok. Détends-toi » dit Rick calmement, en caressant ses côtes.

Le garçon obéit et prit une profonde inspiration.

Rick le vit se cramponner plus fortement au dossier du canapé et tressauter légèrement lorsqu’il posa ses deux doigts sur son orifice. 

Il répartit généreusement le lubrifiant en effectuant de petit cercle, puis, replia son annulaire vers la paume de sa main pour n’utiliser que son majeur et l’enfonça doucement à l’intérieur.

Rick sentit le garçon se contracter face à la désagréable intrusion.

« Chuuut, bébé détends-toi j’ai dit… » murmura t-il pour calmer le jeune homme « ne te crispe pas. »

« Gnh…c’est froid… » grogna Morty d’une petite voix.

« Je sais, je sais, ce ne sera pas long. Tu vas voir, dans quelques minutes tu vas me supplier de continuer. »

Le garçon avait visiblement du mal à complètement se laisser aller, et continua malgré tout à contracter son rectum involontairement.

Rick réussit tout de même à introduire son majeur jusqu’à la dernière phalange et commença à le mouvoir.

Le scientifique se mordit les lèvres tout en admirant l’adolescent dandiné un peu du cul et émettre de petits râles sourds. Certes, il s’agissait davantage de râle de désagrément, mais cela n’allait pas durer longtemps. Le lubrifiant qu’il avait utilisé provenait d’un sex-shop intergalactique et la substance active qu’il y avait à l’intérieure ne tarderait pas à faire gémir de plaisir le garçon.

Il inséra ensuite un deuxième doigt puis les enfonça et les retira en rythme, tout en exécutant un mouvement de ciseaux pour bien dilater Morty. 

« Mmgh Rick… » souffla celui-ci d’une voix haletante.

Visiblement le produit faisait enfin effet. Parfait.

Rick retira ses doigts et prit Morty par les hanches. Il le retourna vers lui et l’embrassa sauvagement.

Le garçon fut pris de court, mais se laissa immédiatement fondre sous ses caresses.

Puis Rick l’envoya soudainement sur le canapé, le faisant rebondir légèrement à cause du choc.

Le scientifique monta entièrement sur le canapé, se calant entre ses jambes, et d’un geste rapide enleva son pull.

« T’es vraiment une p’tite salope hein. » grogna t’il en dévorant le garçon du regard. 

Morty écarquilla les yeux, visiblement pas préparé à ce changement de ton, et sa respiration se fit plus haletante.

Rick esquissa un sourire.

« Oh, t’aimes ça pas vrai …tu aimes quand grand-père te traite de p’tite salope mmh ?! » il se pencha vers le garçon et glissa une main sous son t-shirt et tira celui-ci vers le haut.

Mais au lieu de l’enlever comme Morty l’espérait, Rick arrêta son mouvement, laissant le garçon les bras lever au-dessus de sa tête et son t-shirt en travers.

« Hum…Rick il faut retirer le- je peux pas bouger mes bras si-»

« C’est justement le but bébé. » dit Rick un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. 

« Mais-»

Le garçon se tut lorsque Rick agrippa ses mains et serra le t-shirt autour de ses poignets en le nouant.

« Maintenant écarte les cuisses Morty. » ordonna-t-il.

Le corps tremblant de désir, le garçon écarta lentement ses cuisses.

Rick grogna intérieurement en contemplant l’adolescent ; ses poignets attachés, son visage rouge de honte et d’excitation, et ses jambes grande ouvert pour lui.

Bordel de merde, il n’avait jamais eu autant envie de baiser quelqu’un qu’à cet instant-là !

Il palpa sa queue d’une main, et répartit son pré-sperme tout du long. Son excitation était palpable dans le moindre de ses gestes.

« T’inquiète pas Morty, je vais te faire te sentir bien. Je m’occupe de tout.»

Rick agrippa l’arrière d’un des genoux du garçon et approcha sa queue de son anus.

Frottant son gland dégoulinant contre son entrée, il fit ensuite pression pour l’introduire.

Morty se cambra et ferma les yeux, tandis que le scientifique le pénétra presque d’un coup.

« AH ! Rick… » grogna l’adolescent en ramenant ses mains nouées sur le ventre de son grand-père pour contrer l’intrusion.

« J’ai dit pas bouger. » susurra le vieil homme en replaçant les poignets du garçon au-dessus de sa tête.

« Mais Ri-ANH ! » Morty fut coupé net par un violent coup de rein, qui fut très vite suivie par d’autres.

« Quand je te- ** _rot_** \- dis _pas bouger_ , ça veut dire _pas bouger_ , compris » grogna Rick d’une voix bestiale. « C’est compris ?! » répétât-il en donnant un autre coup de queue violent en guise d’avertissement.

« O-Oui-ANH AH...c’est-ah ! c’est-anh-compris… » gémit Morty.

Rick constata avec plaisir que le garçon c’était presque immédiatement mit à prendre du plaisir, malgré la violence de ses coups de reins et le fait que ce soit sa première fois. C’est sûr, il rachètera ce lubrifiant acheté dans ce sex-shop intergalactique à la première occasion.

« Montre-moi ton jolie visage… » dit-il en prenant le menton de Morty et en le tournant face à lui, pour l’empêcher de cacher son visage dans le creux de son bras. « Ouais…c’est ça…c’est exactement c’que je veux voir…une vraie p’tite chienne en chaleur. » il plongea sans prévenir deux de ses doigts entre les lèvres du garçon et titilla sa petite langue rose. « T’aimes ça hien, avoir ma queue-gnh- entre tes cuisses…t-tu crois que je te sens pas palpiter comme un dingue autour de ma bite mmh ? Ton p’tit cul avale littéralement chaque putain de centimètres de ma queue Morty. » grogna le scientifique, le souffle court, tandis que de grosse goute de sueur parcouraient son corps nu. 

« ANH…grand-père ! Plus…en-ah-encore…je vais…» balbutia le garçon entre les doigts de Rick.

On pouvait percevoir l’orgasme imminent de l’adolescent, qui semblait d’ailleurs résisté de toute ses forces à l’envie de toucher son petit sexe dégoulinant.

Rick se retira soudain.

« Ri-Rick ! » grogna Morty en lançant un regard indigné à son grand père. De petite larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux tant la frustration était grande.

« Relaaax Morty. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j’allais te laisser jouir comme ça ?! » le taquina le scientifique.

Rick empoigna les hanches de Morty et le retourna sur le ventre.

Il se positionna rapidement au-dessus de lui et n’attendit même pas que le garçon s’ajuste.

Il leva les hanches de celui-ci, juste assez pour qu’il soit à la bonne hauteur et s’enfonça à nouveau d’un coup. 

Voir Morty si proche de l’orgasme tout à l’heure avait clairement excité Rick et il était bien décidé à ravager le garçon jusqu’à la fin.

« Gnh t’es tellement serrer bébé… »

Dans cette position il pouvait admirer sa queue disparaitre à chaque va-et-vient à l’intérieur de Morty, dont les gémissements c’étaient à présent transformés en cris et grognements de plaisir incontrôlables.

Le scientifique était sans aucun doute en train de marteler la prostate du garçon, et ce n’était qu’une question de secondes avant que son orgasme n’explose.

Morty se contracta soudainement autour de sa verge, ses petites jambes tremblantes semblait ne plus pouvoir le soutenir. Rick resserra sa prise plus fermement sur ses hanches, et tout en contemplant l’adorable fessiers du garçon, il lui asséna une claque sèche sur la fesse gauche.

Surpris, Morty contracta encore plus son rectum quand la douleur parcouru ses nerfs, et dans un cri de plaisir, éjacula sur le canapé. 

Rick se mordit la langue en grognant.

Bon sang ce gosse était tellement serré !

Il empoigna les cheveux du garçon, forçant sa tête à rester coller au coussin du canapé, et de son autre main, resté sur l’une de ses hanches, il rapprocha au maximum leur deux basins, baisant frénétiquement le garçon en frappant les testicules contre sa chair jusqu’à se vider en lui dans un ultime râle.

La pièce était silencieuse, hormis le bruit de leurs deux respirations haletantes.

Rick se retira doucement et admira son sperme couler abondamment de l’orifice rose et humide du garçon.

Les jambes de Morty lâchèrent, et il s’affala lascivement de tout son long, mort de fatigue.

Le scientifique se pencha machinalement pour poser un chaste baiser sur sa nuque transpirante tout en caressant tendrement son dos.

*

Le jeune garçon s'était endormit une poignée de minutes. Rick resta un instant, parcourant du regard le corps de l'adolescent, la sueur dégoulinante sur sa peau laiteuse et rougie par endroits, lui conférant une aura monstrueusement érotique. Rick esquissa une caresse du bout des doigts, sur son petit visage à l'expression presque angélique, puis se leva en direction de la cuisine.

Quand Morty rouvrit les yeux, il eut peine à reprendre conscience. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, tout comme celle de la réalité. Il se frotta les yeux en se redressant, et senti de vives douleurs se propager férocement dans tout son corps. Il ferma ses paupières en grimaçant. Cette douce sensation amère éveilla brutalement son esprit. Il se rappelait maintenant de tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Alors ça y est, ils l'avaient vraiment fait ?

Morty referma brièvement les yeux, emporté par le souvenir d'émotions plus intenses qui lui revenaient peu à peu. Puis la douleur se dissipa, laissant place à une sensation bouillante, presque torride, émanant de ses parties intimes et du bout de ses lèvres, qu'il lécha avec gourmandise. Les battements de son cœur et les mouvements de sa poitrine étaient encore en alerte. D'infimes larmes d'émoi ruisselaient le long de ses joues encore incandescentes.

Rick était toujours posté dans la pièce d'à côté, pour s'hydrater et dégourdir ses articulations, qui lui faisaient affreusement mal à cause du désagréable mélange d'alcool, du manque de sommeil, de sa blessure encore vive et du sexe intense. Bordel il n’avait jamais baisé comme ça, et se fichait pas mal de la question du bien moral de ce qu'il venait de faire. Non, il venait juste de tirer le meilleur coup de toute sa vie. Il englouti son verre avec une nonchalance teintée du fervent plaisir libidinal qui parcourait encore ses veines.

Après quelques secondes d'errance psychique, Morty ressentait à présent un déplaisant mélange entre injection de frissons glacials et de chaleur humide presque suffocante qui avait enveloppé son corps d'une transpiration persistante. Puis, en se relevant, il senti la désagréable sensation du sperme qui coulait encore de son orifice anal. Sous l'effet de l'inconfort, le besoin d'une bonne douche se fit évident. Il alla retrouver Rick pour le prévenir qu'il montait à l'étage.

En entrant dans la pièce, il fut saisi d'un frisson acéré quand il constata que le scientifique était resté nu, accoudé au plan de travail de la cuisine, buvant son verre avec un discret filet d'eau qui ruisselaient sur le coin de sa bouche, faisant tomber quelques gouttes sur son torse, et sa verge humide encore légèrement raidie.

« Euh Rick, je montre prendre une douche.. » Dit le garçon timidement, la voix presque tremblante.

« Ok, moi j'bouge pas, j'ai b'soin de m'poser cinq minutes », répondit Rick, sans donner le moindre regard à Morty, qui reparti aussitôt.

L'adolescent s'empara de ses vêtements éparpillés autour du canapé, et constata que Rick avait pris soin de nettoyer la sueur et le sperme qui avait tâché le tissu, pendant qu'il s'était écroulé de sommeil. Sous ses airs barbouillés et désordonnés, son grand père s'avérait tout au contraire assez méticuleux, plutôt consciencieux et soigneux, presque perfectionniste, et cela se constatait particulièrement au moment des repas à table en famille, où ses gestes et sa tenue étaient appliqués avec presque une certaine élégance, que Morty observait toujours avec admiration.

Arrivé à l'étage, Morty déposa ses affaires dans la corbeille à linge sale à côté de son lit, avant de saisir une tenue propre dans sa penderie pour le reste de la journée. Puis il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. 

En déposant ses fringues sur le rebord du lavabo, il se retrouva confronté à son reflet dans le miroir.

Il l’avait fait jouir. 

Et cela le rendrait incroyablement fier. Il avait toujours désiré son attention, son estime, son affection, la moindre esquisse d'un quelconque geste de tendresse, mais jamais il n'aurait osé imaginer parvenir à ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui. Pathétique comme il était devenu, il s'était laissé aller avec impudeur et audace afin de lui tailler la meilleure pipe de tous les temps, bien meilleure que celles des pornos qu'il matais en boucle le soir, l'excitant assez pour oser le provoquer et se faire défoncer le cul. Le sentir éjaculer à longs traits dans celui-ci, savourant cette chaleur presque brûlante le remplir, et le vidant comme il se doit, jusqu'à ce que lui aussi soit satisfait. Il lécha ses lèvres qui dessinaient un petit sourire de jubilation.

Il alluma l'eau et régla le bouton de la température à la limite de son extrémité rouge, malgré sa peau encore fiévreuse, qu'il aurait pu au contraire plutôt rafraîchir. Il glissa l'un après l'autre ses pieds dans la baignoire et se plongea sous l'eau bouillante dans un râle de soulagement, sous l'effet de la chaleur du liquide qui ruisselait sur son corps souillé et endolori. Il appliqua une dose généreuse de gel douche qu'il fit d'abord émulsionner dans sa chevelure, puis sur le reste de son corps, par des mouvements doux teintés de sensualité, qui commençaient à exciter à nouveau le garçon. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure avec une mimique d'extase érotique au souvenir des ébats avec Rick, laissant descendre ses mains vers son sexe, accentuant la cambrure de son dos. Il se sentait spécial, unique, et par-dessus tout enfin désiré par le seul homme de la Galaxie qui animait ses fantasmes les plus torrides. 

Rick s'était affalé sur le canapé, une canette de bière à la main. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, malgré la gueule de bois encore persistante mais relativement calmée par l'adrénaline de cette dernière demi-heure. 

Bordel, c'est son petit-fils qu'il venait de baiser.

Rick pinça ses yeux avec le bout de ses doigts, prit de remords presque amers. Mais au fond, il en crevait d'envie depuis des semaines, et il s'était même complètement murger la gueule hier soir pour ne pas craquer. Mais de constater que Morty le voulais aussi avait achevé la lucidité du scientifique. Il avait bien fini par le mettre en garde, lui dire que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien, que c'était dangereux, mais lui résister ne fit qu'accentuer son insatiable appétit sexuel. C'était grisant, mais bon sang que c'était bon. Tout était bon. Ses caresses, sa queue énorme dans sa petite bouche qui peinait à l'avaler, sa putain de trique, cette sensation de chaleur prodigieuse quand il pénétra le gamin, ses gémissements qui résonnaient encore dans son cerveau. Et puis ce regard assuré, cet élan entreprenant du garçon, rien que cela aurait suffi à faire bander le scientifique. En se remémorant l'attitude fiévreusement aguicheuse de Morty de ce matin, Rick glissa inconsciemment ses doigts sur sa verge qui commençait à nouveau à se gorger de sang. Il effectuait de lents mouvements de va et vient de sa main, tout le long de son sexe, jusqu'à ce que l'envie le reprenne. Il focalisa alors son attention à la résonnance du son de la douche qui coulais à l'étage, et fut pris d'un violent désir d'aller le rejoindre, se léchant presque les lèvres.

Rick agrippa la rampe et monta les marches. Puis il s'approcha de la porte de la salle de bain et l'ouvrit d'un subtil mouvement du poignet.

Les petites mains de l'adolescent glissaient sur son sexe raidi, avec l'eau qui agissait comme un lubrifiant, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à Rick, qui dévorait du regard le corps trempé du garçon, avec une avidité visible et un sourire carnassier. Le scientifique s'approcha doucement pour prévenir le garçon de sa présence. Mais Morty, brutalement sorti de son extase, sursauta et manqua de glisser par terre. Rick le retint de justesse en saisissant son bras pour coller le gamin contre son torse. Bordel, la peau de l'adolescent était chaude et humide. La trique de Rick augmenta. Celle de Morty aussi qui frissonna à l'étreinte inattendue de son grand père.

Soudain le scientifique eut une idée.

« Hey ç-ça te dis qu'on s'fasse couler un bain tous les deux ? » Dit-il, embarrassé à l'écho honteusement romantique de cette proposition.

« Oh bonne idée Rick », la voix de Morty fondait littéralement.

Quand la baignoire fut remplie, Rick entra le premier et invita Morty à le rejoindre, pour caler son petit corps entre ses deux longues jambes. Ils fermèrent les yeux au mélange exquis de la chaleur de l'eau et de la friction de leurs deux corps immergés. Il déversa discrètement une dose de son lubrifiant, qu'il avait fait suivre, dans l'eau du bain.

Jamais Morty n'avait souri comme ça. Idem pour Rick qui ne s'était jamais autant détendu, tellement qu'il bandait toujours autant, ce qui n'échappa aucunement au garçon, qui sentait l'épaisse verge du scientifique lui caresser le bas du dos. L'adolescent glissa doucement sa main pour saisir le sexe palpitant, gorgé de sang de son grand père. La queue de Rick tressauta au contact des doigts de Morty, pour se gonfler encore davantage. Le jeune garçon pouvait sentir les afflux de sang et les contractions de celle-ci. Il commençait à haleter, et les grandes paumes du scientifique se resserraient autour du ventre du garçon. Il se rapprocha et huma les boucles brunes du gamin, pendant que l'adolescent accélérait le rythme.

Puis Morty voulu se réajuster, la raideur du sol de la baignoire étant devenue légèrement incommodante. Il souleva légèrement ses fesses, mais assez maladroitement pour que la bite de Rick se loge pile en fasse de l'anus du garçon. Il tressauta à la sensation de l'énorme gland qui commençait à pousser contre son entrée. Les mains du scientifique n'avaient pas lâcher les hanches du garçon, et accompagnaient à présent le mouvement de pénétration. Rick se pressa contre lui avec une tendresse presque inattendue. Morty ne résista pas bien longtemps à l'intrusion, il en crevait d'envie lui aussi, une nouvelle fois, tant la verge épaisse du scientifique le remplissait d'un émoi sexuel absolument intense et irrésistible.

« T'en a jamais assez, hein Morty ? » Chuchota Rick au creux de son oreille, d'une voix extrêmement rauque de désir, mêlée à un râle de plaisir à la sensation humide et chaude qui entourait sa queue. Il agrippa à présent avec ses grandes mains l'arrière des cuisses du garçon, afin de les replier complètement et relever légèrement son bassin, facilitant ainsi une pénétration cette fois-ci volontairement très lente et beaucoup plus profonde, sa verge glissant parfaitement avec le mélange de l'eau et du lubrifiant dilué.

‘Han.. Ri-Rick...-» gémit Morty, qui par réflexe se resserrait sur l'énorme gland qui le transperçait, le souffle presque coupé.

« Bébé, t'as envie que je te baise à nouveau, pas vrai ? », murmura-t-il, assez près pour que le garçon grimace à l'odeur de bière qui pesait dans son haleine. « Tu me fais tellement bander... Tu le sens Morty ? Tu sens comme je suis dur pour toi, hmm ? »

Plus Rick s'enfonçait, plus ses doigts se crispaient sur la chair tendre du gamin, jusqu'à lui faire mal.

« Il n'y a q-que moi qui puisse te donner c'que tu veux vraiment », murmura Rick. « Il n'y a que m-ma queue qui-qui puisse combler ton petit cul, hein Morty ? » 

L'adolescent laissa retomber sa tête et l'enfouie dans le creux de la nuque de Rick. Il gémit contre sa peau, couinant de douleur et d'extase à la fois, et la mélodie sensuelle de cette lamentation aurait fait fondre même le cœur le plus insensible.

« J'vais t'la mettre bieeen profond, Morty », promit-il avant de s'enfoncer encore plus loin, jusqu'à buter enfin contre le fond du petit cul du garçon. La sensation était à la fois violente et exaltante pour l'adolescent, qui avait l'impression que s'il poussait davantage, il allait lui déchirer les entrailles. Puis Rick entama un rythme fluide de va et vient, et hâtivement Morty ajusta ses mouvements, pour onduler en harmonie avec lui. Les gémissements de l'adolescent se transformèrent rapidement en hurlements, ce qui excita encore plus Rick, qui lui donnait à présents des coups de rein de plus en plus puissants et bien placés.

« Oh oui bébé, prend - prend là bien profond, h-hann.. T'aime ça, hein ? C'est ça qu'tu veux ? Que grand père te baise plus fort encore ? A-ah bordel.. Ton p'tit cul est tellement bon..Vas y bébé, jouit ! » Dit-il en enfonçant deux doigts dans la bouche du garçon et donnant un coup de rein plus vigoureux que les autres.

Le regard de Morty se révulsa et l'orgasme le saisit violemment, secouant tout son corps comme un courant électrique, faisant jouir Rick à son tour, par les convulsions du garçon autour de sa queue, qui se vida abondamment à l'intérieur. Il pressa une dernière fois ses doigts dans les hanches du garçon et poussa un long râle de plaisir, qui accentua encore davantage celui de Morty, qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. L'adolescent pouvait à cet instant sentir son ventre gonfler légèrement, tellement le scientifique l'avait rempli de son sperme.

Passé l'ultime décharge d'adrénaline, ils finirent par s'endormir brièvement.

Une fois sortis de l'eau, ils saisirent chacun une serviette pour se sécher.

Morty eu fini le premier et trouva le petit tube de lubrifiant qu'il agrippa. A la lecture de l'étiquette, il était clair que cette substance ne provenait pas ce cette planète, ni même peut-être de cette dimension. Cela émoustilla grandement le garçon, surtout à l'idée que Rick se soit procurer ce genre de chose. Il voulait jouer encore.

« Ca te dis qu'on se retrouve dans ta chambre ? Tu pourras me faire absolument tout ce que tu veux. » lança le garçon avant de quitter la pièce, sans même attendre une réponse de Rick, et brandissant le petit flacon, en esquissant un clin d'œil évocateur.

_*_

Rick suivit du regard Morty quitter la salle de bain.

Nouant rapidement sa serviette autour de sa taille, il sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre, esquissant un sourire lorsqu’il aperçut de petites traces de pieds mouillées menant jusqu’à la porte close.

Il agrippa la poignée et l’ouvrit.

La pièce était légèrement éclairée d’une lumière tamisée.

Son regard se pose immédiatement sur Morty assis sur son lit.

Le garçon n’avait même pas pris la peine de se couvrir les parties avec sa serviette, il était nu, attendant simplement l’arrivé de son grand-père.

_Ce gosse est une vraiment salope._

Songea le scientifique en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il la verrouilla à clé pour l’effet dramatique, il s’avait que cela existerait le garçon.

Rick s’avança lentement vers le lit, forçant le garçon à lever la tête vers lui.

Il posa une main sur la joue du garçon et la caressa tendrement tout en plongea son regard dans le sien.

Morty voulait jouer, ça il Rick l’avait bien compris, mais à quoi ?

Le garçon n’avait rien dit depuis le début, se contentant de de le fixé de désir.

_Un jeu de rôle, c’est ça que tu veux Morty ?_

Le scientifique avait pu constater précédemment que l’adolescent semblait avoir un léger penchant sadomasochiste.

Et effectivement l’attitude docile et mutique du garçon confirmait son hypothèse.

Morty voulait clairement être dominé !

Un frisson parcouru le dos de Rick et il sentit sa verge se raidit davantage. 

Il remonta sa main vers la chevelure de l’adolescent et l’empoigna sauvagement.

Morty poussa un gémissant plaintif, mais Rick pouvait clairement lire dans son regard l’excitation l’envahir.

« Alors c’est ça dont tu as envie ? T’aime quand je traite comme une chienne Morty ? » dit-il en resserrant sa prise « Tu veut que je te donne des ordres hmm ? »

Morty hocha doucement la tête la respiration légèrement haletante, honteux de son aveu et Rick esquissa un sourire prédateur.

« Alors moi. » dit le scientifique en relâchant ses cheveux et en reculant. « Morte moi à quel point tu es obéissant. »

Il tira la chaise qui était près de son petit bureau de chambre et la plaça au milieu de la pièce pile en face du lit.

Il la tourna à l’envers et s’assit à califourchon sur celle-ci, sachant pertinemment cette position laissait une ouverture béante qui exposait son sexe à la vue de Morty.

« Ecarte les jambes. » ordonna t-il.

Le garçon déglutit puis ouvrit lentement les cuisses.

« Plus grand. »

Morty obéit.

« Maintenant touche toi » 

L’adolescent sembla un peu décontenancé par cet ordre et hésita un instant.

Rick observa patiemment le petit dilemme interne dans les yeux du garçon, qui paraissait bizarrement très gêner à l’idée de se masturber devant lui.

Morty fini par descendre sa main vers son sexe et l’empoigna. Il ferma les yeux et fronça ses sourcils de concentration tout en tout en commençant des vas-et-viens du poignet. 

Un premier gémissement s’échappa de sa gorge quand son pouce l’effleura son gland.

Il y avait quelque chose de profondément érotique dans la façon dont se masturbait Morty.

Tout ses mouvements étaient lents et empreint de sensualité adorable.

Bien évidemment cela n’était sans doute pas la première fois qu’il se masturbait, mais c’était comme si le garçon semblait découvrir son corps.

Rick se mordilla les lèvres lorsque Morty cala son dos au fond du lit contre le mur, puis se lécha deux doigts avant de poser sur son téton. Le garçon le titilla et cambra le dos quand un frisson de plaisir le parcouru.

Il arrêta un instant les mouvements de son poignet le temps de souffler, puis reprit, ses gémissements se faisant plus forts.

_Bon sang, il est vraiment sensible._

Observa Rick en voyant Morty accélérer le rythme. Il avait toujours les yeux clos et semblait approcher dangereusement de son orgasme.

« Tu peux arrêter Morty » Dit Rick. Certes, il aurait bien aimé le voir jouir mais il avait encore d’autre chose en réserve pour lui.

« J’ai dit stop, Morty. » répéta Rick en fronçant son mono sourcil.

Le garçon était tellement concentré sur son plaisir qu’il n’entendit aucuns des avertissements de Rick.

Il y était presque, un mouvement de plus et il atteindrai l’or-

« Stop ! »

Morty ouvrit subitement les paupières et vit son grand-père à quelques centimètres de son visage, sa large main agrippant fermement son petit poignet pour l’empêcher de faire tout autres gestes. 

Le scientifique lâcha sa main et se redressa en secouant la tête.

« Dé-désolé je-» balbutia le garçon avant coupé net par le regard sévère de Rick. 

« Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on désobéit Morty? »

Le garçon secoua la tête de façon enfantine, le regard apeuré.

« On est puni. » dit Rick d’une voix grave en se dirigeant vers son armoire, d’où il en sorti une petite boite.

« Rick je suis vraiment désolé je te ju-»

« Est-ce que je t’ai autorisé à parler ? » le coupa Rick en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Le garçon ravala sa salive.

« Debout » ordonna t-il.

Morty se leva.

« Tourne toi»

Rick observa Morty lui faire dos. Il ouvrit la boite et en sourit en prenant l’objet qu’elle contenait.

S’approchant du garçon il s’arrêta pile derrière lui à quelques centimètres. Il vit des frissons parcourir la nuque de Morty jusqu’à ses épaules. 

Puis saisissant son petit menton, il lui relava la tête vers l’arrière, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, et lui fourra dans la bouche le plug anal qu’il avait récupéré.

« Mmmgh » Morty gémit de surprise.

« T’inquiète pas il est stérilisé. Je veux qu’il soit bien lubrifié, compris. »

Rick lâcha le menton du garçon et alla chercher un autre objet dans sa boite.

Il en sortit une corde de taille moyenne.

Il retourna près de Morty et lui attrapa les deux mains pour venir les plaqués dans son dos. Celui-ci grogna face au geste brusque.

Avec aisance, Rick noua la corde autour des poignets du garçon, maintenant ainsi ses avant-bras parallèlement au milieu de son dos. 

« Tu vois, c’est ce qui arrive quand tu désobéis à mes ordres Morty » susurra-t-il à son oreille, en serrant le nœud d’un coup sec.

Il retira le plug de sa bouche et l’approcha de son anus. Se délectant des petits gémissements du garçon, Rick enfonça le sex-toy en silicone. Celui-ci était conçus pour rester en place et épouser les formes du rectum. 

« Ok maintenant à genou. » dit Rick en claquant la fesse de Morty.

L’excitation monta d’un coup lorsque l’adolescent se tourna pour s’agenouiller devant lui. Il avait un mauvais équilibre à cause de ses bras immobilisé. 

Enlevant d’un coup sec sa serviette de ses hanches, le scientifique empoigna sa queue d’une main et la nuque de Morty de l’autre.

Le garçon semblait hypnotisé par son membre et le petit souffle qu’il laissa échapper fit tressaillir son sexe.

Avec un grognement rauque, le vieil homme posa son gland sur les lèvres délicates de Morty et les humidifia de son pré-sperme.

« Ecoute moi bien Morty, » dit-il le regard sérieux « Je vais baiser ta bouche tu entends. Je vais prendre ta tête et sodomiser ton orifice buccal comme je l’ai fait sur le canapé avec ton p’tit cul, ok. »

L’adolescent écarquilla les yeux et gémit.

Rick vit son petit pénis palpiter et cracher un de pré-sperme.

« Maintenant ouvre la bouche bébé…ouais voilà bien grand, c’est ça…parfait gnnh. »

Rick agrippa plus fermement la tête du garçon. Et laissa glisser sa verge dans sa gorge chaude.

« Mmh…oauis…contracte pas la mâchoire, détend-là un peu.

Morty tenta de relaxer ses muscules, mais une certaine raideur subsistait à chaque fois que Rick essayait d’aller plut au fond.

« Je vois… » souffla le scientifique en constatant que le garçon n’arrivait pas à se détendre. Il préférait trouver une autre solution plutôt que de continué à forcer. Il aimerai éviter que Morty ne lui morde la queue par accident.

Se retirant de sa bouche, il allant chercher quelque chose dans la boite et revint vars Morty.

« Avec ça, je suis sûr que te détendras » dit-il avec un sourire mesquin en montrant une de petite télécommande.

Avant même que le garçon n’ait pu demander de quoi il s’agissait Rick cliqua sur le bouton.

« AH ! » Morty se courba soudainement lorsque le plug anal se mit à vibrer. « Rick…anh… »

Rick sourit et prit le menton du garçon dans sa main, le forçant à se redresser, puis il le lâcha

Et s’avança près du lit pour s’y allonger.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui pas sûr de savoir quoi faire et attendit que Rick lui donne un ordre.

« Approche » dit celui-ci « met toi ici sur mon torse. »

Morty grimpa avec hésitation sur le lit, posant en premier lieu un genou par-dessus Rick pour lui faire face. Mais le scientifique l’arrêta immédiatement.

« Non, l’autre sens bébé, tourne-toi »

Il aida l’adolescent à se positionner correctement, fesses sur son torse et dos à lui, puis le força à se pencher en avant afin qu’il soit pile devant sa queue. Morty eu un peu de mal à se mouvoir étant donné que ses bras attachés ne lui permettaient pas de prendre appuis. Il posa alors sa tête dans le creux de sa cuisse, pour soulager son cou. 

Rick faufila un bras sous le garçon pour atteindre son propre sexe et s’amusa lui donner quelques coups queue sur la joue.

« C’est ça que tu veux ? » ricana-t-il en appréciant le bruit de chair qu’émettaient ses bifles. Puis il enfonça une fois de plus sa verge dans la gorge du jeune garçon.

De petite larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux du garçon, lorsque son grand-père se mit à bouger son basin vers le haut.

« C’est ça…voilà…ouvre grand bébé. » dit le scientifique, avec un large sourire.

Les gémissements étouffés de Morty propageaient de légères vibrations qui parcouraient toute la verge de Rick, et celui-ci appréciait tout particulièrement les bruits des réflexes vomitifs du garçon.

« Ghnn…t’aimes le gout de ma queue bébé ? » rigola le vieil homme en empoignant les cheveux de l’adolescent pour le forcer à avaler davantage.

Le scientifique porta ensuite son attention ce qu’il avait devant lui. Il titilla le bout du plug anal qui sortait légèrement de l’anus du garçon, le bougeant de droite à gauche à l’intérieur de lui. Il aimait voir les vibrations faire trembloter ses fesses rebondis.

D’une main il caressa petits testicules, appréciant le contacte de la peau douce et fines de ses bourses, elles étaient semblables à celle d’un petit enfant, encore imberbe.

Sans réfléchir, il agrippa les hanches du garçon afin d’approcher son derrière de son visage. Mais leurs différences de tailles fit sa queue sortir de la bouche du garçon lorsqu’il le tira.

Il jura face à la soudaine sensation de vide, et replaça rapidement le garçon dans sa position précédente, lui faisant avaler brutalement son sexe. Rick grogna de plaisir lorsque son gland toucha le fond de sa gorge étroite et vit les orteils de Morty se rétracter fortement à cause de la violence du geste.

Peut-être qu’il y était aller un peu fort. Mais peu importe.

Rick se redressa légèrement sur l’un de ses coudes, de façon à s’approcher des testicules de l’adolescent. Il les goba et les fient danser dans sa bouche avec sa langue.

Le scientifique prit ensuite le pénis en érection du garçon entre deux doigts et l’incurva vers l’arrière pour le prendre en bouche. Il sentit le gémissement de Morty sur sa queue et se mit à le sucer.

Le pénis de Morty n’était pas très volumineux, si bien que Rick pour l’avaler sans aucune difficulté jusqu’à la base, et même engloutir ses couilles par la même occasion.

Il aurait aimé qu’il lui fasse la même chose, mais il savait que le garçon en était tout bonnement incapable.

Les cuisses tremblantes de Morty indiquèrent bientôt à Rick que le garçon était prêt à jouir, et il augmenta alors la puissance du plug, tout en continuant de le sucer.

Un énorme râle s’échappa du garçon. La vibration émise par sa gorge fit tressaillir la queue du scientifique et il sentit son propre orgasme venir.

Un pique de plaisir l’irradia soudain, instinctivement il souleva son basin et serra un peu les cuisses, bloquant Morty sur sa verge et se déversant dans sa bouche à grand jets. 

Le garçon éjacula également, et Rick se délecta de sa douce semence encore juvénile.

Avalant sans difficulté, il ne pouvait en dire autant du garçon fut pris de spasme, la queue de son grand père toujours au fond de sa gorge. Rick le redressa rapidement et celui si prit une énorme respiration. Morty eu un relent nauséeux, vomi le peu que contenait sont estomac vide, un peu de bile et beaucoup de sperme.

Rick sembla apprécier le spectacle. Il aimait le sexe trash.

« Ri-Rick s’il te plaît… gnh… »dit Morty en gigotant et se tournant vers Rick.

Le plug vibrait toujours, sollicitant l’anus sensible du garçon.

Le scientifique l’éteignit et Morty soupira.

Celui-ci plongea ses yeux prédateurs dans ceux de son petit-fils et se lécha les lèvres de satisfaction.

« J’espère que tu as retenu la leçon »

***

« On est rentée ! » lança Beth sur le pas de la porte. Jerry entra à son tour posant les valises par terre.

« Hey, ma chérie » dit Rick en s’approchant mollement, suivie par Morty.

« Wow…hum… papa est ce que ça va ? » dit la mère de famille en dévisageant son père avec inquiétude.

« Ouai ça va, pourquoi ? » répondit-il sans entrain.

« Tu as l’air épuisé. » lança-t-elle, en jetant un œil a Morty qui semblait être dans le même état.

« Oh, c’est rien on a juste- ** _rot_** \- Morty et moi on a juste fait un peu… d’exercices »

**The end**


End file.
